geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IND001-AtcIndiaWorldIcaoCodeIA/a valid reason why my IAF left UN and i created a new peace org...NTO
though me and my groups are declared FRP by UN and GCPI, i want to clarify some rumours and lies which are spoiling my image in UN and GCPI MRP world. NTO is frp by UN and GCPI but cannot be frp by wiki becoz official wiki cannot support one community over the other since geofs has no official MRP(geofs was not created for MRP). so - the biggest rumour- and the biggest reason IAF left UN- UN sanctioned IAF because IAF was purchasing planes in FRP way.- FALSE (where is the proof for that?) First of all when IAF was in UN, IAF never purchased any aircraft. the only import we signed was with USA for 100 AIM 120 which was competely legal. we did not purchase anything else other than AIM 120.. we were active in trade not for import but for export. So here is the total trade summary of INDIA UNDER ME IN UN-''' ''IMPORTS-'' 'USA- 100* AIM 120 ' ''EXPORTS-'' 1*SU 30 MKI to SERBIA WITH 10 DRDO smart anti airfield weapon 25*TEJAS LCA and SU 30 MKI deal finalised with SINGAPORE with missiles- ASTRA,SUDARSHAN BOMB,SAAW,DRDO GLIDE BOMBS. ^similar deals were going to be finalised with JAPAN and GBIDU (NO NUKE TRADE) So if you have brain and our literate enough to understand english you should find that first of all IAF never purchased a single plane. we agreed to UN 4 planes 3 months rule. We were just in a debate with UN about 4 planes 3 months rule and then we agreed to that rule . We made sure that the exports we are doing obeys 4 planes 3 months rule. one more thing that we opposed was to give special status to FEC to purchase 6 planes a month (reason-FEC has reputation and respect......- EVEN THOUGH THEY HAD RESPECT, AN UNBIASED org. should not work like that). SO CLEARLY UN was completely wrong in sanctioning India for FRP purchase of planes. It was UN's intelligence and sanctioning department's failure on doing such thing. And because of that false reason, we got sanctioned and i decided to leave UN. 'CHINA SANCTIONS-' '''i will be talking with respect to indian time as that happened with me. at 11 pm i had an argument with USA and AEF that was an heated conversation after india warned of planning to bomb PLA CAMPS IN india. USA and AEF were showing great opposition to us. it was 11 pm. after 15 mins conversation , i went to bed at 11.15 pm. i thought that it is mission impossible to take back aksai chin and POK in geofs MRP.........and i was afraid that doing so will result in IAF being destroyed by USA,AEF........then i decided to stand down and to accept the current ugly borders of india and then keeping aksai chin and POK just as dreams in geofs.........so i thought about it at 11.15 pm AND slept becoz there was my school the next morning. just after 15 mins, when i went to bed,......UN sec gen gurses imposed sanctions on india for those warnings against china and the so called FRP PLANE PURCHASE............in the morning i woke up at 5 am and checked discord......i already decided to announce to stand down............then i saw the sanction announcements.........i made like a speech in UN requesting to 'lift the sanctions and that i already decided to stand down..............'UN people said that i am lying and standing down only becoz of seeing the sanctions........i requested to lift the sanctions............that did not happen........and then i left UN realising that it is toxic for me to be in UN..........AND THEN WAS BORN THE NTO( A PEACE ORG LIKE IRL UN and not any IAF or indian alliance.....NTO is not for indians.....ask NTO MEMBERS if they feel that nto IS led by india)... SO THAT WAS THE STORY.......PLS THINK THE OTHER WAY......what i said about going to bed and those things are true-is there 0 chance that they are false? and stop integrating the final sanctions with pakistan......we were in conflict with pakistan long back when pranav threatened us on kashmir and as a retaliation india threatened pak with terror issue...........and we already faced those sanctions(which were supposed to be faced by both pak and india becoz both dragged irl issues in geofs). pak was saved from the blame of irl issues becoz i was quiet(my brain stopped working when the sanction havoc was going on and i forgot that pak can also face sanctions for irl issues)..........if you say that i am lying about pak's threatening on kashmir, then i have screenshot of PRANAV's DM that were there even before IAF carried anti terror irl things.(pranav started irl things first). WE ALREADY FACED SANCTIONS FOR PAK BEFORE and no one should have blamed us for pak things again in the UN(months after pak thing when china thing was going on) becoz we did not do anything to pak since last sanctions for pak. I HOPE THAT MY EFFORTS TO WRITE THIS BLOG would have corrected some rumours and atleast improved my image and reputation with 1% and also might have promoted peace. so guys my final message- kill the prejudice in urselves. think logically. i made NTO speech in wiki server already explaining that NTO is not an IAF alliance which favours india and i also cleared rumours on NTO. NTO does not want to attack UN. NTO and UN co exist will be better if UN wants. even after that those people who continue to have complete hatred against NTO are in prejudice........NTO wants to roleplay within its nation separately from UN without harming UN. Category:Blog posts